Fetch
by kitsunefire
Summary: Twilight Princess possible Snowpeak spoilers! A chase across the mountain and interaction between Link and a pair of white wolfos.


**Fetch**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Link tore down the mountain, snow flying beneath his paws and the frigid wind whistling past his ears. His tongue lolled between his fangs and white mist rose with every quick breath he took. With his pursuers close enough on his heels that he could hear their excited pants he wasn't about to slow down anytime soon.

The two white wolves, wolfos really, were flanking their charcoal grey counterpart, singing out their enthusiasm in excited bursts. Link folded his ears back to shut out their song and concentrate. His wolf's eyes weren't nearly as susceptible to snow blinding as his human eyes, but finding the telltale silvery glint of his target, even with his sharpened senses, was still nearly impossible with the sun shining as brightly as it was.

One of the wolves pulled up beside him, grinning nastily, lip pulled back to expose unnaturally white fangs. Link growled and leapt to the side, slamming his shoulder (and much heavier frame) into the side of the lithe, white wolfos. The animal went flying with a yelp, landing and rolling in the snow. Link didn't wait to see it if recovered its feet; he had the second wolfos to worry about. Link twisted his head to check on the remaining wolf just in time, it had launched itself in a flying leap at him.

Setting his heels into the snow, Link checked his momentum and ducked. The wolfos went flying over the head of its crouched target even as Link spun out in the slick snow. Despite all of his experience with his wolf form, the Hero still managed to get his four legs tangled up together and fell, looking like a hog tied calf, with a 'thump' into the snow. His chin, instead of landing in the forgiving snow, cracked on something hard and solid.

Reeling back quickly, Link shook his head and blinked repeatedly. His eyes lit up and a doggie smile broke on his face when he saw what he'd fallen onto. The ball and chain was so heavy it sunk into the snow and it was sheer luck Link had found it. He jumped to his paws, ears pricked and tail up. He pranced a few steps around his find and made quick work of shaking the snow from his fur. A breathy huff from his left and he turned to see the approaching pair of wolfos, flouncing across the snow. The Hero spun in a quick circle and greeted them with a throaty bark.

The pair trotted forward and both touched noses with Link. The two wolfos, it had turned out, had been pets of Yeto and Yeta (Link secretly wondered how the two had avoided being eaten, having had Yeto ponder eating Link when the wolf had first met the snow-man.) They'd been among the first in the household to fall prey to the dark influence of the Mirror shard and now that he and Midna had removed it, they were quite pleasant to be around.

Tail wagging, a gesture that had less to do with the wolf's instincts and more to do with Hylian-Link's memories of happy dogs, Link plucked the heavy chain out of the snow, ignoring how the cold bit into his gums. The white wolves happily joined him and, as Link mentally cheered, "Mush!" the three set off, lugging the heavy iron weapon with them as they went. The ball cleaved a path in the snow behind them that dug all the way down the frozen dirt.

Midna was waiting for them, perched on a branch in the crystal-leafed tree at the mountain top, examining her nails, her one visible eye glowing. "You done fooling around yet, Link?" He wagged his tail at her, woofing in reproach. She snatched the spiked ball up and held it before her, giving it a calculating look. Their was a brief pause in which she sat silently, listening to the three breathing patterns below her, peering at the glow in Link's blue eyes from the corner of her own. "I guess everyone needs to play sometimes." She said, voice low.

She met Link's gaze and offered him a smile that quickly turned wicked. "Have fun finding it this time, I'm aiming this thing to land in the middle of the Zora's throne room. Hopefully it'll land in that little prince's lap!" With that, her arm stretched back in a wind-up and sent the ball and chain flying. Link and the two wolfos tore off after it, and this time she heard Link's voice rising to the sky along the others. Midna's face softened and she leaned back against the tree trunk. "Fetch." She whispered to the cold air of Snowpeak. Link would be back soon, so she settled back for a quick catnap.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**an **I own a copy of _Twilight Princess_, but I certainly don't own the rights!


End file.
